


Ghost of You

by eviesthirlwzll



Series: Our Not So Happy Endings [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mal-centric (Disney), Other characters are just mentioned, evie is slightly on here, things she'll miss about evie, this is where mal leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviesthirlwzll/pseuds/eviesthirlwzll
Summary: I’ll miss the way Evie and i laughed together.How sometimes she could tell what I was thinking without me having to say a word.All the beautiful clothes she made me, and how much thought and care she put into every piece.I don’t think i’ll ever meet another person as talented as Evie.Staying up late, talking.I’ll miss everything about her.
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Series: Our Not So Happy Endings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766320
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

> lmao hi go listen to ghost of you by 5sos so you could cry

Mal just knew she didn't belong here. She just knew, right away, the moment she began to change that— that she would _never belong in Auradon_. That she'll never be one of those, "Auradon Girls," like how Evie is now.

Actually, Evie didn't even have to try and fit in. She was perfect. Everyone loved her. Everyone wanted to _be_ her. There was no reason for her to pretend when she had the whole of Auradon wrapped around her finger.

Mal stands in front of the table, tears streaming down her eyes, staring at the notepad and the blue pen Evie would use to write her measurements in. The same notepad she uses when she's passing notes to Mal in classes, getting them both in trouble, not because of the note, but because one of them starts laughing at the note.

It was the same notepad she wrote her apology on, telling her she was sorry. That she was leaving. That there was now way she could stay in Auradon anymore. Not because of her outburst with Ben during their meeting, seen as she was the representative for the VK's but because it hurts her. Every day, that she's constantly drifting away from who she actually is. Everything hurts, having to write that, having to take a last look at their photos, having to rush and run outside their window in her leather jacket as she ran to her Vespa.

She didn't care if anyone else saw her, just, hopefully, it wasn't Ben, or Jay, Carlos, Chad, or worse, Evie. All she wanted was to get away from everyone else, and she did, taking off on her bike, without looking back as tears clouded her vision.

It was the most dangerous thing she's done in a while. Weaving through cars, honking at them and stopping at the end of the road, where the end of the magical bridge was supposed to be. Obviously, she doesn't have any magical bridge, so, she mutters a spell under her breath, praying silently that it works as she jumps over the end.

She lands on the water with a splash, indicating that the spell did work as she began driving towards the direction of the Isle, going through the barrier with such ease. She takes a deep breath, looking back from the docks, staring at Auradon itself.

While she had so many good memories there, while she made it clear that her family was there, she'd rather end up in the Isle alone if it meant they could stay there and be happy. She can't take that away from any of them. She's not that evil.

She returns her gaze back to where she currently was, seeing the darkness of the Isle loom over her once bright vehicle. It was gloomy, it was a place where sadness weighs you down. But at the same time, it was a place where you could run wild and be who exactly you want to be.

Everything else sucked here, the WiFi, the food, the electricity, the water. The only thing redeeming those is how free you could be in such an enclosed space. How no one else is going to stop you but yourself.

She starts driving again, dismissing the fear and the reluctance in the back of her head, reminding her that there was so much more on the other side, that there was someone she could fight for out there.

But it was too late, wasn't it? She was already inside, magic doesn't work, the chance of her phone working is far and, she knew it was for the best. They can live without her, she'll learn to do the same. Probably. Hopefully.

Mal stops at the very familiar alley, parking her bike at the side before removing her helmet, staring at the worn out sign that was her ticket inside. She picks up a rock, like she used to, throwing it at the orange diamond, hitting it right in the middle while the doors began to rise, opening her way inside.

She doesn't even bother to see if anyone has followed her. All she cared about was to get inside, to see the plain walls of their hideout with the exception of Evie's side. The only spot with a bed, a vanity, and a closet.

Right from the beginning, she was their little spoiled princess. In the Isle, they believed no such thing exist but there was Evie. There was Evie that they made sure she ate enough each day, there was Evie that they made sure she had enough books to read.

There was Evie who she constantly reminds that she was the most beautiful woman she's ever seen. Whether it was in the Isle or the Kingdom of Auradon itself. And it hurts, it sucks that Mal had forgotten to remind her today.

Dropping her bag on the floor, she stares at the spray cans on the floor, picking one up and immediately getting to work, starting on the middle of the hideout, unconsciously drawing, painting, spraying each of her friend's features without having to look at a photo.

She's memorized what they looked like long enough that she can spot their back in the middle of a big crowd and she'd knew who exactly they were. But there was no point in that now anyways. All she'll ever see now is the ghost of them.

"God, Mal, get it together." She whispers to herself, wiping the tears from her eyes, again, before dropping the can, shaking her head and sighing, leaning on the wall while she stares at Evie's face.

Somehow, of all people, the last person she wanted to be haunted with is the one haunting her. It was as if Evie was there, constantly telling her, urging her to come back, to go and stay in Auradon as she leans her head back, staring at the ceiling.

Mal doesn't even remember how she got up, left the hideout, met Dizzy, had her hair fixed then return to the hideout. Hell, she doesn't even remember picking her diary up, opening the pages to see photos of her, with her friends, each and every one of them.

She doesn't remember how she's written paragraphs after paragraphs about what she'll miss the most about her friends. She doesn't remember how she's written that she'll miss Ben's kindness, that she'll miss Carlos' energy or how she'll miss her tricks with Jay.

Then it came to Evie and she stops. Her pen stops on the paper, the purple ink creating a splotch on the page. She retracts it, again staring at the paper as she remembers, as she thinks about what she'll miss the most about the girl.

Nothing comes to mind at first. Literally, nothing. Until she puts the pen against the paper again, and she started writing, scribbling letters to words to sentences.

**_I'll miss the way, Evie and I laughed together._ **

That was the first line she put, smiling slightly, actually remembering the times she and the blue haired princess would share a moment, to laugh together. To make sure everyone knew that they were happy with each other.

Because they were happy together. Back here in the Isle, she wasn't afraid of anything. Or, maybe one thing. Before Evie, she didn't believe in happiness. She didn't believe in smiles or laughing. To her, it was nothing but a myth, something that people do, but deep inside, they had no happiness.

She thought being happy with someone was nothing but a sick prank, or it was something people do to gain something. That was until she met Evie. She was with Jay and Carlos for a while but, she never felt really happy until the girl came into her life.

Until there was this literal ball of sunshine, always smiling even if they lived inside a magical barrier with villains from end to end. She waltzed into her life, creeping in slowly, each single day until Mal grew to like her. Until Mal grew to admit, even though it was just to herself, that she _loved_ someone. That she had the need to protect this one person in her life instead of protecting hers.

Because Evie, she was the first person to make Mal genuinely smile. And it wasn't because of a big gesture or anything, it was because of a stupid joke that wasn't even funny. It was such a shitty joke that Mal can't help but smile at her for trying.

Evie was the first person she shared a laugh with. And this time, it was over literally nothing. They just stared at each other, both catching their breaths after being chased down by Uma and her pirates, under the moon that barely even shines above the barrier.

That was the moment Mal knew she was finally afraid of something. She was afraid to lose the one thing, the one person that gives her the happiness she so despised and refused to believe in. She was too afraid to lose her that she lost herself in the process. That she made sure Evie was so happy before she put herself.

And it sucks, so much, because Evie has no idea, because she didn't ask for it. It sucks because Evie tried her best to make sure Mal was the happiest, to return all the things she's done for her when they were back in the hell hole they used to call home. It sucks because no matter how hard she tried, Mal still lost herself in the process just to make sure she doesn't lose Evie. And while she's done that, she lost Evie too.

She fights off the tears again, taking deep breaths, ignoring the ache behind her eyes. She looks down on the paper again, picking the pen up before scraping its end against the thin sheet of paper.

**_How sometimes she could tell what I was thinking without me having to say a word._ **

And it was true. Mal hated the fact that she had to talk, that she had to share whatever the fuck she was feeling. She hated that she had to open up, how she had to go and speak, that she had to find a person to talk to.

She was so used to bottling her feelings up, to go and let it out in a violent way without speaking. Mal was so used to the conditions of the Isle that she didn't talk to anyone about her feelings for years.

Like happiness, she never believed in feelings. She never believed that someone can feel something emotional. For all she knew, all the things she felt were physical. The bruises from landing the pavement, the scars she had from all the scuffles, the beatings she constantly have. The sharp pain a knife can do to you.

She never knew that having to hurt emotionally was a thing and that talking about it to someone until Evie. Carlos attempted to talk about feelings but it was no use because he too didn't like the idea of it.

Evie was the first person to get her to talk about her feelings. Whether it was anger, jealousy, being annoyed. She remembers the smile on Evie's face the first time she told her what she was feeling, how proud she looked, smiling at Mal, giving her courage to continue.

It was hard for her at first, not really knowing how to put what she was feeling into words until she's gotten use to it. So used to it that there whenever she doesn't speak, utter a word or even hum whenever something is happening, Evie would know something was up.

That whenever she was spacing out during meetings with the council, or whenever she keeps silent after someone says something that hits close to home, Evie would put her hand over hers, calming her down, and she doesn't have to say a word.

Evie knows her so well that she can give her a look at three in the morning while they're having movie nights with Jay and Carlos and she'd know that Mal wants to go back, that she wants to go and spend time with Evie alone.

But what hurts the most is there's this one look she would always give her, but it was the one look that Evie can't decipher. It was the one look she'd always ignore, the one look she has no idea what it means.

The one look she wanted to be noticed by her but she doesn't. She absolutely hates how many times she tried and how many times she failed. It hurts because she left and still, Evie has no idea what it fucking meant.

**_All the beautiful clothes she made me, and how much thought and care she put into every piece._ **

Another line and another reason for Mal to think about all the things Evie has done. She begins chuckling at herself, staring at the clothes she was wearing right after writing the line. Evie really made beautiful clothes.

Right from the get-go, she wasn't called the Isle's, "Fashion Queen," without a reason. Hell, even Uma and her crew calls her that. As they should, given that it was Evie who made her stupid pirate hat as a consolation and apology, from her, for Mal dumping a bucket of shrimp on her.

She was commissioning royals from left and right, and they're all amazed by what she's doing but they don't know how much thought she puts into her designs. They don't know how much research she's going to do just to fit their taste.

They don't know how much she cared because for all they knew, she was nothing but a villain kid. She was nothing but the Evil Queen's daughter who coincidentally was great at sewing. That's what they thought of her and Mal knew. Jay knew, Carlos knew, Jane knew, Lonnie, Ben, hell, even Audrey knows and she's _not even in Auradon Prep_ for the year.

They never knew how but Mal does, she sees how much work Evie puts in for a jacket, for a shirt, for Jay's beanies, for the clothes she makes Dude, making sure it doesn't irritate the dog, or making sure that it matches Carlos.

She cares so much that she would stay up until Mal wakes up from her nightmares, trying to sew intricate designs in the dark just to make sure that she wouldn't wake her up. Just to make sure that Mal would get her sleep because she knew she barely has them.

"Did I wake you?" She would always ask in a tired voice whenever Mal begins to sit up, looking in front of her to see Evie still sitting on the uncomfortable chair that came with the desk, still making clothes late at night. Mal would always answer no.

"Go to sleep, we have classes tomorrow." She would always remind, there were days where Evie would put up a fight, there were days where she'd surrender and there were days where she'll fall asleep while doing her task.

Mal knew how much care she put into every piece of clothing she made so the moment she spilled curry on one of the dresses Evie made her, she bolted, took off what she was wearing, shooed Ben's gay ass away and started scrubbing it off.

No one except her knows Evie. Everyone could pretend that they do but Mal knows, that even Carlos and Jay don't know her that much.

**_I'll don't think I'll ever meet another person as talented as Evie._ **

At that moment, Mal had absolute no idea what even was happening with her since, you know, the moment she left Auradon she knew she had lost her mind. But this was a different level since she was laughing, just, bursting out, laughing out loud as she remembers the first time she saw each of Evie's talents.

At the age of fifteen, Mal was pretty sure her talent was her art. And for years, she believed that art was the only talent to ever exist, hence, whatever Jay and Carlos does, she dismisses them albeit being impressed by them.

Then Evie came, a complete package, a mix of actual, raw talent that had Mal nearly falling off of a building when she realized that art wasn't the only talent.

First thing she saw was how great Evie was at sketching, designing clothes and making them out of the trash Auradon dumps them. At first she refused to acknowledge it until one day, she and Evie were beginning to exchange sketchbooks.

The next thing was her singing ability. All of their lives, they were used to overhearing screams, commands, yells of disappointment and anger, all those horrid stuff but, one day, it just— ended for Mal.

She remembers how she was sat inside the bathroom of their hideout, hiding herself away from Jay and Carlos so the two could go to the barge alone and she could continue her drawings when she overhears this light and angelic voice.

And she doesn't know who it was until she sees Evie, cleaning up and prancing around the room gracefully, singing to herself.

Her mother might be the Evil Queen but damn was she so similar go Snow White. All that was missing were the birds helping her out and the dwarves around the place.

Mal unashamedly watches her, leaning on the doorway with her hand clutching her sketchbook as she waits for Evie to look at her. Evie doesn't until she's done with the song, smiling brightly and blushing madly when she realizes that Mal was watching her all along.

And it doesn't stop despite them moving to Auradon. It doesn't stop her from still singing while cleaning up early in the morning, unknowingly waking Mal up as she sits up and begins to watch her. Listening to the angel whatever god from above has sent.

Evie was so talented but she herself has no idea that she is. She doesn't know how great she is. How her voice can beat whatever siren there was, how her dancing was more graceful than a fairy and the way she acts make Mal convince herself that it wasn't Evie she was talking to.

Evie was so talented and Mal would constantly remind her just to get a, "That's not true," or, "No I'm not talented. You're probably blind and deaf," over and over.

**_Staying up late, talking._ **

Now this, Mal could remember every night they had together and she'd never forget a single moment. Evie was just that memorable.

The first time they stayed up late to talk was during that one time where Mal had nowhere to go, thrown out by her mother from their castle and too weak to get to their hideout.

Evie was the nearest one and she used the last of her energy to climb through her window, startling the poor girl who was about to fall asleep. But still, Evie stood up, locked the door and helped her up.

She also tended to her wounds silently, like earlier, she doesn't need to utter a single word to let know what she needed.

_"You're stupid." Evie whispers, wiping the blood off of Mal's lips and pressing on it to annoy her as the purple haired girl hiss in pain, glaring at the other girl, "You're evil."_

_"Oh, why thank you." She replies, leaning closer, nearly closing the space between them as Mal's breath hitch, staring at Evie's brown eyes while the other girl removes a twig from her hair. A literal twig._

_"It wasn't a compliment." She sighs, taking Evie's hand and stopping her from doing anything more, "I'm fine. Thanks for, uh, caring." She whispers, not really expecting that to come out of her mouth as Evie breathes out, "I care a lot about you. Don't be reluctant to say it."_

_"That's the thing. You shouldn't care even a tiny bit about me and you do. That's literally the only reason why I'm reluctant to tell you." Her voice cracks at the near end, no one had ever cared for her. Then here's Evie, unabashedly telling her that she cares. Like it wasn't a big deal._

_"Do you care about me?" The princess asks instead, catching Mal completely off guard with her question. It stops her not because she has an answer and she's too full of herself to deny it or too much of a coward to say it, it's because she_ _ doesn't _ _have an answer._

_"H-How do I know if you care about someone?" She asks, which was stupid since she literally asked Evie why she just cared so much about her but the girl answers nonetheless._

_"You care about someone when you don't like seeing them get hurt or when you would do anything to protect them." She explains, still removing dirt from Mal's hair when unconsciously, without missing a beat, Mal answers; "Then yeah. I do care about you. A lot."_

Mal chuckles by herself, biting her lip and shedding a tear before she remembers the last time they were up all night and talking.

_Mal sits on her bed, flipping through channels after channels until she eventually ends up on watching this stupid chick flick she couldn't bother to remember the name of._

_The door creaks open and she doesn't even have to look at who it was. It's nearing curfew and the only person who would silently remove their jacket and snuggle to Mal under the covers at a time like this was Evie._

_"Let me guess, you had to sit through a whole, "date," with Doug because he made sure Jane and Chad would leave early for your study sessions?" She asks with a smirk, earning a muffled groan from the blue haired girl as she buries her head further into the fairy's neck, "How'd you know?"_

_"Nearly half the school sent me a picture and asked me to save you out from your misery." Mal laughs, earning herself a tug on the ear as Evie moves away from her, "And why didn't you save me from my misery?"_

_"Because last time I checked you didn't save me from mine when Ben had to drag my ass into the museum and I had to endure a two hour long lecture about fossils." She retorts, sticking her tongue out as Evie rolls her eyes._

_They go silent for a while after that until Evie begins to stare at Mal, which was rare since it was usually the other way around. "Yes?" Mal asks without looking away from the TV as Evie shrugs, sitting straight and putting her hand above Mal's._

_"Have you ever thought about who your, "true love," might be?" She asks, Mal snaps her head towards her almost too quickly as her heart begins to pound._

_"Have you?" She deflects, not really prepared to answer any question about love when she shakes her head, "I love you. Of course, I do. You're my best friend. And this might seem weird, but, do you love me?"_

_While her heart shatters for a while, without a beat, without a second, Mal replies; "I'm not going to ask you what love is this time. Yeah, I do love you, a lot."_

"I love you a lot, my ass. You left her." Mal mutters to herself bitterly before clenching her jaw as she wrote again.

**_I'll miss everything about her._ **

She'll miss the way Evie snorts when she laughs and how it goes _so loud_ that it's so surprising it came from her.

She'll also miss how Evie would wake her up in the middle of the night to tell her that she was cold, when in reality, it's just an excuse for her to sleep beside Mal because she got so used to it and she doesn't want to stop doing it all because they're in Auradon.

She'll miss the way Evie would sing at the top of her lungs just to annoy the hell out of her whenever they're arguing. Or how she'll never get Evie to apologize since she was always right.

She'll miss how Evie would always throw random shit at her during Tourney games since she was a part of the cheer squad and Mal had to sit at the team's bench because she doesn't play.

How Evie's smile would brighten up not just a room but her whole day. Or how she'll have strawberry milkshakes whenever Evie senses that she's not in a good mood.

She'll miss the way Evie's eyes would light up whenever there are blueberry muffins on the cafe inside Auradon Prep and how she'll get a whole basket of it, refusing to share any to Mal until she gets off of her high horse and eventually give her some when she can't eat them anymore.

She'll miss how Evie makes her laugh so hard. How she sings with the most beautiful voice Mal has ever heard.

She'll miss how she cared so much for Mal and how much she made sure that she was alright.

But most importantly, Mal would miss the way Evie would tell her daily that she loves her because it keeps on igniting this hope inside of her. That maybe, there was something between them.

She stares at the paper one last time before picking the pen up, writing the last line.

Unlike her previous lines, something just doesn't sit right with what she wrote.

**_I'll miss my one true friend._ **

There was just something off about it until she realizes what it was.

Evie might see her as nothing more but a friend, but to her, Evie's meant so much more.

Mal was so in love with her right from the beginning and she just tried to continuously deny it every single day, hoping that it would be forgotten even if in the back of her mind, she knows she'll love Evie more than Evie will love her.

So, without thinking, she crosses out the last word. That little bud of faith, that little fire inside of her still ignited, that maybe there's a chance Evie would love her back the same way.

**_I'll miss my one true ~~friend~~ love._ **


End file.
